


Tempered Soulum

by Tatergattler



Category: SoulWorker (Video Game)
Genre: But it's gonna be gay, F/F, a cloud, boi im bad with titles, i have no idea what the hell i'm doing, i'll be honest, so buckle up buckos, this is going to probably be far from canon compliant as my memory of the linear storyline is like, we need more content for the entire game in general c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatergattler/pseuds/Tatergattler
Summary: tem·per/ˈtempər/noun1. a person's state of mind seen in terms of their being angry or calm.2. the degree of hardness and elasticity in steel or other metal.verb1. to improve the hardness and elasticity of (steel or other metal) by reheating and then cooling it.2. to act as a neutralizing or counterbalancing force to (something)-------------A blade fueled by Revenge will overheat, and lose itsTemper.In order to regain it's honed edge, it must cool. Slowly, and patiently.





	Tempered Soulum

Haru had seen her in passing occasionally, while she was running around Grace City, checking in on those who needed her and her Soulum blade.

Sora had heard of a fabled group of Soul Workers that had arrived in Grace City recently, after barely managing to keep Candus City from falling. Something about looking for a higher up in NED Co.

Jeremy, one of the boys behind equipment logistics, had nearly passed out when he heard of the idol warriors were in town, ready to serve, though his first meeting with a few of them had gone less than spectacular. Most of the Soul Workers were either upset, depressed, thirsty for revenge and retribution, or a combination of all three. Jeremy's fanboying did little to help their situation.

Then they finally met.

Haru stood in front of Sora, the slightest head tilt as the blonde wondered what the small medic could want.

"A-ah! You must be one of the Soul Workers..! I-I'm Sora, part of the medical branch of the SFL!" She bowed at the hip, trying her best to keep her cool. She was in front of one of the legendary heroes, the band of them that saved both Rocco and Candus City from nigh annihilation!

"I'm Haru, and ah... You'd be right. Most don't expect it, but by now I'm used to it." She sighed, scratching the back of her neck. "I heard there was something I could help with?"

"Ah! Yes, right! Well--"

"Sora." A new voice cut off the smaller girl, causing both to turn and spot none other than Capitan Xenia.

Haru gave a casual salute while Sora stammered and bowed again.

"Captain."

"Sora, are all our medicinal supplies in order? It's been a bit since our last report. We're not running low on anything are we?"

"Ahaa, I'm working on it as we speak, though I can say we're doing just fine!" Sora's nervous laugh didn't seem to instill confidence.

"Hm. Well in that case, I can just take a peek myself and qualify that as an inventory report."

Sora seemed to pale slightly.

"N-no need, Captain! I'm sure you have other things to get to!"

"It won't take me long, and I'm in a lull of work since Commander Thor is busy with his own work, finally." Xenia casually waved as she left to check up on the supplies. Sora looked like she was lined up for the guillotine.

"...I... I can't believe I just lied to the Captain.."

"...Why didn't you just say something if something was wrong?"

"I-I couldn't! We had plenty before, but now, I have no idea where all of our anesthetic went! We barely have any left!"

Haru's deadpan face was something Sora found herself staring at. She shook her head to refocus.

"E-either way, that's what I wanted to ask your help for! It's well known that poison can be used for medicine, and that medicine can be used for poison..."

"Mmh. I studied medicine back... before the rift..." Haru sighed, looking a bit crestfallen.

"Ah... I'm..."

"No, don't be. Please continue."

"...It...devastates me that people would even consider using medicine to poison others, but the fact that poison can be utilized to cure is just wonderful!"

Haru found herself staring at the girl's shining eyes and soft smile a bit longer than she would have liked.

"The venom from some of the Vesi in the area seem to have the same chemical make up as our anesthetic, and I wanted to take a closer look at a few samples... Maybe I could be able to repurpose it, and maybe even granting us a more reliable source than requesting supplies from other places like, overseas and other."

Haru nodded, giving the girl a small smile.

"Of course. I'll be sure to bring back plenty of samples for you... This... You're not planning on fooling Captain Xenia with this are you..?"

Sora didn't seem too sure, but she grabbed Haru's shoulders, turning her around and quickly giving a gentle shove.

"A-anyways, off you go!"

Haru glanced back at Sora with a confused expression while the medic just giggled nervously. The warrior just shot a small smile before turning and leaving to start on the task. Though she couldn't get that shining smile out of her mind's eye.

Sora couldn't get those cute expressions out of her head.

\---

After a scolding from Captain Xenia, Sora plopped herself down behind her desk, sighing heavily. Her ears were ringing due to the Captain utilizing a device that rang an agonizingly loud, high pitched screech that Xenia herself couldn't hear due to her older age.

Despite what had happened, Sora found her mind drifting back to the sword wielding warrior. She wondered how she looked in combat, as she's only ever gotten a glimpse at said sword through Haru's frequent visits to that smithy... Kaito, was his name... Maybe.

The little medic shook her head. Just why was she thinking of Haru already? It's only been a few minutes since then...

Sora groaned and stretched. Now was no time to be daydreaming, so she focused herself and got to work on the papers in front of her.

Half an hour later, she found herself doodling in little flowers in the margins of said documents.

In pen, no less.

A wave of panic rushed over her but she quickly calmed it with the completely rational thought that those who would be filing these papers would enjoy the smallest distraction... Totally rational...

A small knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to see Haru, alive and well, but maybe slightly bruised and cut...

"So, newsflash..." Haru started, wiping off a bit of blood from her face before placing a small container full of the venom she had previously asked for. "Vesti are jerks."

It was unclear whose blood it really was. 

Sora only blinked at the bland attempt at humor, her eyes focusing on the wounds the other girl sported.

"...Sora?"

"...Wh- Don't 'Sora' me! You're hurt, come on! I'll patch you up!" She commanded, standing up and dragging Haru to the next room where the medical supplies sat.

"Sora?! It's fine! I'm totally okay, the mediboxes handled most of the work!"

"You know that mediboxes only heal extremely major wounds. Feeling healthy does not equate to being healthy! As far as I can tell those things hold a lot of numbing agent to dull the pain, but for a miraculous item that can heal fatal wounds almost instantly, there are still holes in its coverage! Besides, the fact you even had to use mediboxes is upsetting to me!"

By the time Sora was done rambling, most of Haru's injuries had been disinfected and patched.

Silence followed.

"...Look, I'm... Sorry for ranting at you. You're a Soul Worker. Fighting on the frontlines is what you do. Getting hurt is an unavoidable consequence..."

"...No, you're not being rude or anything... Honestly, seeing you fret over me like this is... New..." Haru replied, giving Sora a small smile that made her heart stop a beat. "Most people treat us Soul Workers like... Wraiths on the field. Untouchable, unbeatable... When they see us injured, they don't think too much of it because they know we're capable warriors. That's not to say they were rude or anything, no, but... It's... Nice, to be looked after, after all this time."

Sora blinked, unable to respond for a while, ruminating on what Haru had told her. Others saw injured warriors, and merely dismissed them due to their combat prowess??

She found herself frustrated. More so than she expected.

"Well, we can't have that happening again, now can we? After every sortie you lot do, I want you all to come here to get patched up. Wholly. I don't want to risk any of you succumbing to your previous wounds during battle."

Haru's expression was that of surprise, which morphed quickly to thanks, then confusion, then a neutral frown.

"I don't...think that would be a great idea, Sora..."

"What?! That's ridiculous! How wou--"

"We'll be fine. Soul Workers seem to have some kind of natural healing, far more accelerated than what we were originally used to. What you're used to. You need to save these," Haru gestured at the medical supplies scattered across the room. "For the ones who can't turn a deep gouge into a scar within half an hour."

"I... Wh..." Sora wanted to argue against leaving the Soul Worker's wounds to heal themselves, but... The point given to her was far too sound and sane to be disputed. "...Fine...but at least check in with me every once in a while, okay?"

Haru's smile almost instantly evaporated Sora's upset heart.

"That's something I can promise. Thank you, Sora."

"No, thank _you_ , Haru."

An awkward silence followed as the two girls stared at each other for a moment... then two...

A knock at the open door made both jump. A clearing throat was also heard.

Lily and Jin were there, the former looking quite annoyed.

"Hey, we got a big tiddy bitch to hunt down. Seems like Poison's getting feisty."

"No word about Henry still?" Haru asked in a surprisingly dangerous tone, getting up. Sora found herself surprised while Lily just shook her head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter unless you want Chloe to yell at you again. She barely managed to rein you in last time, so chill. We'll find him when we find him. Now, c'mon, let's go. Stella'll be joining us in taking down Poison her slutty self while the others work on securing the data in that safe we were talking about earlier." Lily explained before finally spotting Sora from behind Haru, then coughed. "I-I mean... wh...n-nevermind it, shall we get going?" She added in a more prim and proper tone which sent Sora's head for a loop, hearing the same mouth speak so casually and vulgarly.

Haru only offered a small, apologetic smile back to the medic before joining with her group and leaving, closing the door behind her.

...

...

"BBBBWWwwweeeeeeiiiiiii!!!" Sora squealed into her hands as she kicked in her seat, embarrassment coming back in full force!

Just what was she doing?! Acting like that in front of Haru?! They were at least acquaintances now, but treating her so casually like a friend?!

Haru didn't seem too bothered by it though...maybe she also considered them friends..? Or maybe she's just really nice??

That must be it. Haru is just a naturally friendly person, of course she'd get along with a bunch of people, including Sora!

Totally..!

**Author's Note:**

> if you came here expecting quality content, you're sorely mistaken.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> _teehee_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> either way, i'm wanting this to be a oneshot, cause i have a terrible habit of starting things i can't finish, but reception is food for my lazy, gay brain and fingers, so if you want this to continue, you better make it known.
> 
> cool? cool.


End file.
